User talk:Jack Pistol
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jack Pistol page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 17:29, April 17, 2011 howdy ho jack **Nicholas Nikolai** 17:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ya, i thought you knew she was for awhile rofl Number of Edits This is just a suggestions dont make bulk minor edits as it could be seen as badge earning 11:00, April 25, 2011 (UTC) SPELL CHECK Yeah I would just makes sure it says spell check in summary and if you are doing 20+ spell checks message one of the site admins so they know P.S want to have a signatautre like mine reply 11:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) SIGN In your prefrences go to the signature settings then tick custom signature then type this ((Jackpistolsign)) but instead of these types of brackets ( type this type { I had to type it that way to show you the code BTW heres you sign it links back to your userpage 11:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) CIA Would you like to join us at the Caribbean Intelligence Agency Director,Caribbean Intelligence Agency 18:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) WHEN RU GONNA BE ON The title is the qeustion... BUT ILL NEVER TELL xD no but seriously answer the question. Russian Royalty Of course you can.. You are now officially a Duke. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 14:25, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Application Congratulations, You are now Head of the Russian Army!! I will add your name to the page. Your job is to recruit people to the Russian Military. As of now, You are the TOP General in the Russian Military. It is officially in your command. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 22:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Its okay, We don't need a active head of army currently. But if there are any problems about it I'll let you know. [[User:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'L'ord '''M'arshall]] [[User talk:Lord Marshal BenjaminMacmorgan|'M'''acmorgan]] 22:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Good. Excellent work jack. if there were any ranks left, i'd give you a promotion :P Lego Guy Here you Go Hope you like it ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 15:17, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Sword order Here it is Re; Blade Order Here's our first sword... And it will be 20,000 in gold, thats like 100 per sword, pretty cheap. And btw, who should I send it to? How To:Make a sig So its fairly easy. Just as an example I took some from my old sig I don't use anymore: Prince EdgarWildrat Okay, as you can see I have made color, and font. I also made the fonts different for you to see what other fonts look like. So to make a sig like that there are fundamental parts. THe first line should look like this (this is how it looks like on my sig): Prince Notice that at the beginning I type in I then continue to create the "font face" by typing in now I make a space and select the color by typing in color=Blue (the color can also be a Hex Code but for now this is what you should do) after typing in the color I should type in the size. Wiki rules say the size can only be up to 5px (px= pixels) size=4px now that I am done formatting my text I have to write my text like so after typing in the size I type in >Prince now to close it off I HAVE to type in at the end with no spaces. Earlier I said I could tell you the difference between the four sig types, here it is: Talk to me if you find this helpful, 14:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Letter To add it just type in Online Can you get online? I know how to write the Play!! I made a chat for it so only we can talk about it. Heres the link: http://potcoplay.chatango.com/ just come there and we can discuss the play No jack, you are to stay with Nautilus, Can we meet ingame soon and discuss things? miss says!!!!!!! Jack you are to stay with Nautilus. teehee forgot to put me name on the other one miss SAYS OW KAI Hey Jack Wanna start writting again? I know your kinda busy though 14:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) mesa forgives. heck an apology like that is rare to find and i bet your the ONLY person whos mature enough to make one on this place. anyways im ready right nao. Logo for MOTSD/MSD (I think MSD is better?) Here is the logo, I have the transparent one and the white page one: =The Mystery of The Stolen Design= Hey Jack., Yeah sure I'll take the part and have a look at this 09:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Reverted Reverted and have taken action-- 14:42, June 26, 2011 (UTC) MSD Hey Jack I just want to be sure that I'm in the play P.S. Don't you LOVE the new editor? Nah I'll add it you keep working on the play RE: Role in play What part could I be? Chatango is recently glitching my computer--''Shade'' 16:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Your in warning page is in complex code-- 19:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:The Play Funny thing i read it b4 u sent me that message, its good i like it :P !~Mega~! -reads- I love it xD--''Shade'' 21:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Do You... Hey Jack, Do you like my signature, just wondering: 23:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) This? How is this, 00:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Get on game nao get on game nao nao